CAZADORA DE DEMONIOS
by adeliaduquennezz
Summary: LO UNICO QUE LES SIGO ES QUE LA LEEAN... USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES JUESES...
1. PROLOGRO

"LA CAZADORA DE DEMONIOS"

(PROLOGO)

Hace millones de años se han escuchado rumores de cazadores de fantasmas, brujas o de monstruos, pero hay un rumor que existe unos cazadores de demonios, las personas no lo podían creer , los envidiosos los mal miraban , los no creyentes lo negaban ,los creyentes lo respetaban y admiraban ,los decientes de la luz los cuidaba, los querían y mandaba a cumplir misiones, los descendientes de la oscuridad los aborrecía y odiaba...

Una batalla se desencadeno por todo el mundo y el universo entero el bien y el mal , un día el mal quiso conquistar el mundo ,pero un día menos esperado ,hubo una persona capas de controlar todo esto ,los seres oscuros empezaron atacar a esa persona ,hasta que con solo estar ahí en su lugar los desapareció ,esa persona saco una poderosa katana y empezó a matar a miles de esas personas oscuras, logro sellarlos ,pero un poderoso descendiente oscuro se fue directamente hacia ella con una filosa katana ,empezó el combate mas fuerte y mas terrible de todos los tiempos, terminaron sangrando ambos ,se levantaron adoloridos y aun sangrando el ser oscuro la miraba con odio y sorprendido por que era la primera ves , que se atrevían a dañarlo de esa manera ,la mujer era hermosa cabello largo y castaño ojos color amielados ,tés blanca ,lo miro seriamente y odio ,se fue directamente hacia a el para darle el toque final pero fue mas astuto cuando iba la chica hacia el se desapareció ,la chica voltio para todos lados hasta que apareció atrás de ella ,la chica se dio cuenta trato de ir se pero fue demasiado tarde ese ser la agarro por atrás y la había jalado hacia el ,quito su largo cabello de la chica ,para darle ha ceso a su cuello empezó a verlo y olerlo ,hasta que saco unos largos colmillos parecían filosos ,la chica por primera ves lo miro a atemorizada por ver sus colmillos de ese ser tan peligroso y perverso ,el cual la miro con odio para después verla con burla, clavo sus colmillos en el delicado cuello de la chica empezó a beber la sangre ,la chica empezó a gritar y forcejear hasta que logro soltarse de el ,se hiso para atrás tapándose el cuello con una mano ,trato de parar el sangrado pero era imposible, lo miro con odio y rencor por lo que le había hecho .mientras que el ser perverso la miraba con odio y ala ves divertido ,la chica se apretaba mas la parte lastimada por la mordida, La sangre no dejaba de correrle por toda la mano, su sangre dejaba caerse en pequeñas gotas provocando un pequeño charco de sangre ,lo cual el ser perverso miraba su sangre caer para después acercarse ,la chica lo miro asustada ,pero después lo amenazo con la espada pero se sentía tan débil que no se podía sostener y se callo de rodillas junto a su espada ,trato de agarrarla pero no pudo por que le aparto la espada de una patada mandando lejos su espada de la chica, solamente voltio preocupada de donde había quedado su espada, la chica se empezó a mover se trato de levantar ,pero no pudo llegar hasta su espada ya que la habían jalado del brazo la aviento hacia un lugar mas lejos lastimándola seriamente esta ves le había hecho serias cortaduras y golpes por todo el cuerpo, la chica se paro con pocas fuerzas ,lo miro con odio y ira ,solamente la miro fríamente era una mirada muy vacía ,se empezó a dirigir hacia ella con su espada la seguía viendo fríamente la chica trato de ponerse en posición de ataque pero no lo logro ya que se había sentido débil por la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo debido ala mordida y el fuerte golpe que recibió de parte de ese hombre esa persona era un chico tenia el cabello negro ojos color como su cabello era su cabello corto y despeinado tés blanca pálida ,caminaba directamente hacia ella la chica lo miro con temor pero ala ves seria ,el chico la miro fríamente para después cambiar sus ojos en rojos sangre y sonreírle con maldad ,el chico levanto su mano saliéndole unas auras negras dirigidas hacia la chica , se trato de mover pero no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo miraba con terror y desesperación por que no podía moverse ,pero se altero mas por que ese demonio estaba en frente de ella y mirándola divertido ,se agacho mirándola con burla y odio ,la chica lo miro aterrada pero cambio su mirada por una de odio, le acerco su mano hacia su cuello donde la había mordido, la chica estaba aterrada y lo veía con odio y ira, el chico le sonrió de manera cruel y perversa ,le empezó a salir unas auras negras ,le empezaba hacerle una marca , pero fue interrumpido ,por la chica quien le detuvo la mano y le salió una orbita dorada y lo empezó a quemar lastimándole la mano ,lo cual grito y se alejo de ella mirándola intrigado , la chica hiso un movimiento con su mano para llamar su espada ,empezó la batalla ,cada uno saco sus poderes uno era blanco y el otro era oscuro haciendo una gran explosión provocando una gran nube de humo ,prepararon sus armas para volver al combate ,sus espadas chocaron cada una contra la otra ,hasta que se atravesaron uno al otro dejando que sus sangres ,se unieran ,se cayeron de rodillas cada quien agarrando su estomago que había sido atravesado ,se miraron con odio pero ala ves con otro clase de sentimiento ,los encontraron el chico no estaba ,y la chica la encontraron acostada sus manos estaban cruzadas y con los ojos cerrados y inconsciente ,sus aliados la cargaron y se la llevaron para que se recupera ya que a un estaba con vida, esta historia a un no acabado continuara...


	2. n1 el comienzo

1) el comienzo:

Una chica se encontraba viendo como la hermosa y blanquesina nieve cai rapidamente ,desde su ventana la veia muy emosionada de poder salir a fuera para ver mejor la nieve y poderla , tocar y jugar con ella.

- Mama puedo salir - dijo una voz tranquila y emocionada.

-A donde hija - dijo una mujer de pelo largo y castaño , ojos amielados tes blanca un poco alta .

- Ah Mami ,a fuera quiero salir a tocar la nieve y jugar con ella,si,claro que puedes salir.

- Pero con la condicion que te tapes ,de acuerdo dijo miradola alegremente y ala ves seria.

La chica se miro solamente traia una blusa con mangas cortas unos , chores y unas saldalias ,al darse cuenta de como estaba vestida comprendio a su mama y se su bio a ponerse algo para que la abrigara mejor y asi pudiera salir.

-Bien ya estoy mama puedo salir ya - dijo la chica emosionada viendo a su mama.

- Si cariño ,pero nada de ir hacia alla ,de acuerdo , dijo su madre mirandola seria.

- Si mama -le dijo su hija despidiendose y dandole un beso en su mejilla, Abrio la puerta para irse se salio al patio .

-Se iba ir cuando su mama la llamo...

- Oye por favor traime un pastel de chocolate - dijo su mama con una sonrisa .

Su hija al verla sonrio, no le podia negar nada...

-de acuerdo mama ,despues te lo traigo - le dijo sonriendole.

- Me lo prometes - le dijo su mama con un semblante de suplica.

- Si, si te lo traigo,acaso estas dudando de mi palabra ,ah si estas dudando de mi no te traigo nada - le dijo crusandose de brasos y cerrando los ojos simulando estar molesta.

- No no no ,no desconfio de ti - dijo su mama sonriendole.

Su hija la vio y se empezo a reir.

- Ay mami siempre cais ,te lo voy atraer no te preucupes y con eso se fue.

La chica observa los arboles de sakura complemente cubiertos de nieve ,sonreia alegremente pero no no to que alguien la miraba con ojos llenos de odio y maldad, La chica se percato de la mirada, voltio pero no habia nadien ,la chica se quedo haber si seguia presintiendo la persona que la habia visto de esa manera y sobretodo y que tambien se percato de una energia maligna,como no vio nada siguio su camino salio hacia a otra avenida pero tropeso con alguien ,el impacto fue muy fuerte haciendola caer.

- ¡Auhs! eso me dolio - dijo la chica aun el piso , se sobaba la parte lastimada por el golpe que habia recibido en el frio suelo ya que estaba mojado por la nieve , levanto la mirada y se encontro con un chico quien tambien se encontraba en el suelo agarrandose la cara ,

- AHHHH lo siento me permites levantarte - le tendio la chica su mano para que se ayudara a levantarse pero el chico levanto la mirada y le aparto la mano con su mano de el lastimandola la chica lo miro enojada y sorprendida de que ese chico reacionara de esa manera,pero lo que la asusto es que ese chico la estaba viendo friamente. La chica permanesio soRprendida, por un momento pero despues sintio la energia que habia sentido ,lo miro seria y el despues de estarla mirando friamente hiZo una sonrisa lo cual a la chica no le paresio y se fue dejandolo solo y a un tirado en el suelo el cual la miraba con su sonrisa pero una sonrisa que no causaba buena impresion y confianza...

La chica se dirijio hacia la pasteleria para comprar el pastel de chocolate ,la chica seguia pensando en aquel chico que primero la habia mirado friamente pero ala veZ con odio ,para despues sonreirle de una manera no muy buena para ella,de solo recordalo le daba escalofrios y miedo, movio la cabeza y siguio caminando hacia la pasteleria.

- ¿Señorita quiere un cafe? - le pregunto dijo una chica que atendia en la pasteleria.

La chica la miro por un momento.

- Le quiero decir que le recomiendo los pasteles y cafes ya que son los mejores de todo japon dijo la chica sonriendole .

-Si ,por favor traigame un cafe y un pastel de chocolate - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Haciendo que la chica se apenara, ya que la chica era muy hermosa tenia el cabello un poco largo, color negro ojos color violetas ,tes blanca y un poco alta ,la chica esperaba su cafe y su pasel y seguia pensando en ese chico con quien se habia tropesado y sobretodo su manera de actuar , su mirada y sobretodo esa sonrisa que no le habia gustado para nada, seguia pensando hasta ,que oyo una voz .

- Señorita le traje su cafe y pastel - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si,gracias - le dijo devolviendole la sonrisa. decidio olvidar lo sucedido y ver la nieve que caia y abarcaba a todo japon ,la ciudad se llamaba jinchuuriki ,era muy grande y muy bonita estaba cubierta a su alrededor de arboles de sakura y ahora de nieve, La chica miraba facinada la nieve y la gente como jugaba y tomaban cafe y chocalate caliente, Se termino su cafe y pastel y se fue ala barra para pedir el pastel que su mama le habia encargado, salio de la pasteleria ya para irse a otra parte, iba caminando pero algo la hizo parar , era una casa ya vieja era del antiguo japon miraba intrigada pero recordo lo que le dijo su mama que no se acercara,pero dicen que la curiosidad es muy grande...

Entro ala casa todo estaba ya destruido y viejo , veia curiosa todo asu alrededor vio unas escaleras se subio en ellas las cuales rechinaban de una manera espantosa , la chica vio arriba , habia mas de cien habitaciones, todas eran muy grandes ,seguia viendo hasta que un ruido la saco de su entretenimiento, bajo rapido iba a salir pero las puertas se cerraron inesperadamente logrando que la chica se asustara oyo una voz que la dejo mas que helada.

La voz era fria y burlona con un cierto sentimiento de odio y maladad...

- Valla valla quien tenemos aqui ,si es la tonta con la que me tropese - dijo la voz

La chica voltio rapidamente y un poco asustada.

- AHHHH que haces tu aqui y quien eres... pero no dijo ya nada por que fue interrupida por esa voz.

- Callate, Lo que sea y quien sea no te interesa.

La chica quien estaba asustada puso una mirada de enojo.

-Mira desquisiado, claro que a mi me importa quien demonios eres tu, ademas quien eres tu acaso tu seras ese... fue interrupida por una fuerte risa que se escuchaba espelusnante.

- Claro si te estas preguntando si soy el que te encontrastes hace rato, si tienes toda la razon - dijo saliendo un chico abajo donde estaba la chico.

Lo miro molesta .

- Asi que eres tu - pero cambio su mirada molesta por una seria _ Y tambien eres el que poseia esa energia maligna , que eres en realidad.

- Hump te dije que te importaba tonta,le dijo con burla y mirandola friamente,te pregunte quien demonios eres asi que respondeme - le dijo molesta y fastidiada por la actitud de ese chico.

El cual la miro friamente.

-Que por que me miras de esa manera ,que acaso te hice algo que te molesto - le dijo la chica con sequedad.

- Si le contesto secamente - le dijo friamente.

-Asi y que , no te quieras pasar de listo comigo - le dijo viendolo retadoramente , ademas ni te conosco,apenas te acabo de conocer.

El chico la miro molesto.

- ¡Maldita como te atreves a decir que no me conoces y sobretodo hipocrita que no me hicistes nada! - le grito con odio.

La chica lo miro asustada pero despues se empezo a molestar.

- ¡Como me llamastes idiota!, como te atreves a llamarme , maldita y hipocrita , te atreves a jusgarme sin antes haberme conocido ,eres un completo idiota y ingenuo - le dijo molesta y mirandolo seriamente.

Lo cual al chico no le parecio su comenterio ,fue directamente hacia ella ,cerro el puño con fuerza provocando que le sangrara, la chica lo miro asustada acaso pensaba golpiarla o hacerle otra cosa peor, El chico dirijio su mano hacia ella para golpiarla , pero no pudo lograrlo ya que la chica habia sido mas rapida y lo pudo esquivar.

- ¡Oye idiota tratabas de matarme! - le dijo la chica lejos de el y mirandolo molesta.

El la miro y se empezo a burlar.

-Valla mocosa pudistes esquivar mi golpe ,si que me sorprendes Naviki.

La chica lo miro sorprendida y ala ves seria.

- Como supistes mi nombre, acaso eres un demonio - le dijo mirandolo seriamente y poniendose en pocision de ataque.

- Jajajaja me sorprendes, han pasado mas de cien años y sigues teniendo el mismo poder para detectar demonios, espitus malignos y energias negativas - le dijo mirandola divertido.

El chico tenia el cabello corto color negro despeinado , ojos color negros, tes blanca palida, alto y delgado.

-Bien que bueno que sigas teniendo tu fastidioso poder, pero veo que no tienes el principal - Cerro los ojos por un momento - Lastima que vallas a morir- le dijo con voz fria y abriendo los ojos los cuales se habian puesto rojos como la sangre.

Naviki lo miro sorprendida y asustada , ese ser sabia que tenia poderes divinos y por lo vistos muy poderosos, pero despues lo miro con molestia.

-Asi que tu me quieres matar - cerro los ojos para despues abrirlos , se agarro un collar que tenia en el cuello lo jalo hacia abajo formando una katana que tan solo verla se notaba que era una espada filosa y poderosa ,si quieres matarme ,puedes intentarlo si quieres pero te aseguro que no lo vas a lograr - le dijo apuntandole con su espada.

El chico la miro seriamente para despues sonreir de manera perveRsa y cruel.

-Esta bien si es lo que tu quieres Navi , te aseguro que no vas a poder vivir le dijo a un con sus ojos rojos color como la sangre, levanto su mano y empezo a sacar una filosa katana con la otra mientras la miraba friamente para despues reirse.

- Bien preparate para tu muerte - La miro friamente y con odio - Maldita...

Naviki se puso en guardia.

- No hablaras de la tuya idiota - le dijo mirandolo de la misma manera.

Esta historia no a terminado, continuara...


	3. 2) la sangre derramada

2)La sangre derramada.

Naviki sonreia burlescamente hacia ese chico quien apercatarse de la risa burlona de Naviki se empezo a molestar puso una cara de molestia y una mirada llena de odio y ira.

- ¡De que te burlas miserable! - le grito furioso y viendola con demasiado odio.

Naviki lo miro por un minuto para despues cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Me preguntas por que me burlo ? - Abrio de nuevo los ojos - De ti me burlo desquiciado maniatico - le dijo mirandolo con burla pero ala vez con cierto coraje.

El chico la miro molesto y con un profundo sentimiento de odio y ira , sobretodo mucha maldad.

- ¿Que fue lo que dijistes ? - le dijo mirandola.

- ¿Que fue lo que dije? , ¡lo que oistes ,te dije que me burlaba de ti tonto desquiciado! - le grito molesta.

El ya no aguanto mas y se fue directo con su espada para matarla por el comentario burlesco que le habia dicho Naviki hace solo un minuto.

-¡Miserable considerate mas que muerta ! - le dijo gritandole furioso , se elevo hacia arriba de un salto ,elevo su espada hacia arriba para despues inclinarala para cortar ala mitad a Naviki , la cual al percatarse de la inteccion del chico se apoyo con su espada haciendo que la espada de su contricante se alejara y callera junto a su dueño , el cual no habia caido totalmente ya que se habia apoyado con una mano para darse una voltierieta en el aire y caer en una sola rodilla , la miraba con un intenso rincor y odio, Naviki lo miraba sorprendida por que ese chico , no era de todo un chico , ya que tenia una gran energia negativa,la miraba con mucho ricor y odio ,ella ni siquiera lo habia visto en su vida,despues lo miro seriamente.

- No tengo la menor idea de por que me tienes tanto odio y resentimiento. la verdad lo ignoro - decia mirandolo con cierta tristeza .

El cual se percato de la mirada y el semblante triste de Naviki, La miro sorprendido el se empezo enojar.

- ¡Ya deja de mirarme asi tonta maldita! - le dijo desesperado y desquiciadamente.

Naviki lo miro.

- Aun no me has respondido por que me tienes esos sentimientos - lo seguia mirando con tristeza.

El cual abrio los ojos sorprendido para despues ponerlos de nuevo rojos sangre.

- Te dije que me dejaras de ver de esa manera no lo soporto, eres repugnante - le dijo mirandola con odio y asco.

Naviki se enfado por su comentario.

-Asi . pues lo mismo te digo a ti odioso - le dijo seria.

- Callate - le dijo ya molesto.

- A parte de odioso , loco . le dijo con una sonrisa .

El cual se molesto y se fue directo hacia ella con su espada para matarla y callarla de una buena vez.

- ¡Te dije que te callaras! - le dijo con ira y odio.

La cual se puso en pocision de ataque, las espadas de ambos chocaban una contra la otra una era para luchar y defenderse y la otra luchaba para matar y de sangrar al oponente, seguian luchando hasta que el chico corto del brazo a Naviki la cual se agarro su brazo que le empezo a sangrar hacia todo lo posible para detener el inmenso sangrado pero no se detenia, Naviki estaba desesperada y adolorida y agotada por la intensa batalla y el sangrado que tenia , mientras que el chico la miraba divertido y feliz por que la habia cortado y debilitado hacia podria matarla mas rapido , veia , toda la sangre correr rapidamente ,se acerco a ella , Naviki lo miro asustada.

- ¿Que le pensaba hacer ese demonio? - le sonrio con maldad.

- Veo que no eres tan peligrosa mocosa asquerosa - la miro con odio y burla.

Naviki miraba aterrorisada que le pensaba hacer en realidad ese ser maligno, se agacho y le agarro del rostro con su otra mano acaricio su cuello. haciendo que la chica sintiera escalofrios, lo miro asustada y temerosa.

El lo noto y hizo una pequeña sonrisa burlona y maligna.

- Tienes miedo - le dijo con un semblante de lastima mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Si no tienes miedo , yo te voy hacer que lo tengas - le dijo poniendo sus ojos color sangre se acerco a su cuello le quito su cabello que le impedia acercase.

- ¿ Que me vas hacer ? - le dijo temerosamente viendo que se acercaba mas a su cuello.

Hizo una sonrisa juguetona.

- Ahorita lo vas a saber - le dijo ya sonriendo maliciosamente se acerco mas y ladio la cabeza de Naviki para el otro lado ,empezo a olerlo para despues poner su lengua en el ,lo cual altero y asusto mas a Naviki.

-Y ya basta sueltame ,dejame en paz ,eres asqueroso ,sueltame- le decia tratando de empujarlo y tambien molesta y ala ves asustada.

Pero no lograba apartarlo el cual le agarro las manos con fuerza lo cual lastimo a Naviki .

Se empezo a reir.

-No te preocupes ya no vas a sufrir, eso creo - le dijo sonriendo malvadamente por el semblante de miedo y dolor que tenia .

- Ya basta me duele y quita tu asquerosa lengua - le dijo mirandolo con odio y asco.

- Ja no, esto es por lo que me dijistes y por haberme desafiado y por que te odio - le dijo con frialdad.

-Asi pues para que me odies mas.

El chico la miro serio y confudido por lo que le habia dicho Naviki, la cual levanto su mano y la dirijio , hacia la cara del chico dandole un fuerte golpe que hizo que el rostro del chico se voltiara totalmente , Naviki lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante y gustosa por el golpe que le habia dado al ser maligno, el cual a un tenia su cara voltiada ,tenia la cara agachada por el fuerte golpe que le habia dado , Naviki al ver que no le hacia nada se apresuro alevantarse y pararse , se disponia a correr pero fue agarrada del brazo haciendola que se callera al suelo y con dolor, la chica voltio temerosamente a ver quien la habia jalado era ese ser maligno el cual a un tenia la cara agachada y sosteniendose de su mano.

- Sueltame me lastimas - le decia Naviki tratando de quitar su mano del chico el cual la apreto mas fuerte haciendo que ella gritara.

- Ya basta me duele , idiota dejame ya - dijo Naviki enojada le dio otro golpe .

Pero el chico se lo detubo ,a un tenia la cara agachada.

- Te duele Naviki , te duele , como te atrevistes a golpiarme infeliz - le dijo con voz fria y levantando su rostro.

L a chica lo miro asustada tenia sus ojos color sangre y no solamente eso la veia con mas odio y furia por haberlo golpiado, el chico tenia el labio partido le estaba sangrando.

La miro ,furioso y con demasiado odio.

-Sueltame que no olles me es... fue interrupida por el chico.

-¡Callate infeliz! ,te atrevistes a golpiarme - le decia con coraje y ira.

La chica miraba asustada , el chico tenia el labio partido y sangrando.

-No fue mi intencion herirte ,te lo... pero fue interrupido por un fuerte aprenton en los brazos haciendo que la chica le doliera y se quejara.

- ¡Callate! - le dijo furioso y mirandola friamente, pero despues cambio su mirada por una malicisiosa y una sonrisa burlona, lo cual asusto ala chica.

- Q que te... - pero fue silenciada.

- UMMMMM te duele lo que te estoy haciendo - le dijo mirandola con lastima.

- Te duele, por que si no te duele te hare que te duela - le dijo apretandole y torciendole los brazos y las manos.

La chica no aguanto mas y empezo a gritar.

Para despues acercar su mano hacia el rostro de Naviki, la cual lo miro asustada , le empezo acarisiar la mejilla.

-Te dolio ,para que sientas lo que yo senti ,cuando me golpiastes en la cara,te gusta hacer sangrar a los demas verdad - le dijo friamente y burlescamente.

-Estaras en las mismas condiciones - le dijo acercandose a su cuello.

Naviki lo miro aterrada.

- Q que me vas ha hacer - le dijo temerosamente y asustada.

El ser maligno sonrio de manera malvada...

-Lo vas averiguar tu misma - le dijo acercandose a su cuello lo empezo a oler y pasar su lengua en el, hizo que la chica se asustara, saco unos colmillos largos y filosos,la chica se asusto al ver los colmillos ,los clavo en su cuello fuertemente ,haciendo que Naviki diera un fuerte, desgarrador y horrible grito empezo a beberle su sangre , la chica podia oir como asorbia su sangre y la saboriaba ,Naviki gritaba y empesaba a llorar.

- ¡Sueltame me lastimas!, basta me duele ,sueltame yaaaaaaa - gritaba y lloraba _ trataba de quitarselo de encima.

El ser malvado le seguia bebiendole la sangre provocando que la chica perdiera fuerzas y se empesara a debelitar. el chico la tenia ya abrazada y le seguia bebiendo la sangre , acaso su plan era matarla bebiendole la sangre totalmente, eso al pareser era lo que tenia en mente, Naviki se empezaba a dormir , pero sentia los colmillos encajados sobre su cuello , hizo que se alterara y empezara otra ves alejarlo,puso sus manos tratando de alejarlo de ella pero no lo logro ,hasta que le volvio a dar otro golpe ,provocando que la soltara ,la chica se levanto a duras penas por la falta de sangre ,no lo penso dos veces y se fue corriendo directo ala salida ,no podia abrir las puertas ,saco un pergamino y lo puso en la puerta ,se abrio la puerta ,se salio corriendo todo lo que le daba sus piernas ,llego hasta la avenida, se agarro su cuello estaba sangrando temia que ese demonio sangriento la siguiera, asi que se apresuro hacia su casa entro.

su mama estaba preocupada por que ya eran las 10:30 y no llegaba,al verla le iba a llamar la atenccion ,pero vio que su cuello le estaba sangrando terriblemente.

- ¡¿Que te paso Naviki?! - le dijo su mama asustada y agarrandola .

Vio que naviki empezo a salirle unas lagrimas.

- Hija que te paso - decia su mama asustada.

-Quien te hiso esto Naviki - su mama la vio soRprendida no habras hido hacia esa casa verdad, Naviki agacho la cabeza.

- Lo siento - le dijo ya llorando.

Su mama la abrazo.

- Ya tranquila - dijo su mama mientras la abrazaba calidamente.

- Que te paso Navi, le dijo una voz seria pero tranquila.

La chica voltio rapidamente y vio a un señor de mayor de edad mirandola serenamente y preocupado.

- Abuelo - dijo corriendo asi a el y lo abrazo.

El cual le correspondio el abrazo.

- Que te paso Naviki - le pregunto su abuelo mientras la miraba con preocupación.

Le empezó a platicar lo que le había sucedido...

- Entonces fue ese chico, bueno ese demonio -dijo ya serio.

- Si - dijo Naviki a un triste y agarrándose su cuello ,ya estaba vendado.

- Esta bien no te preocupes Navi, recuerda que tu eres una chica muy fuerte, y además quien es mi linda nietecita - le decía tiernamente mientras la abrazaba, despues se fue hacia su recamara para dormise,al entrar empezo a llorar deconsoladamente ,mientras se agarraba la parte lastimada de su cuello,lloro y lloro hasta quedarse dormida, mientras que en otra parte estaba un chico mirando la hermosa luna,la miraba serio y fijamente ,para despues sonreir y pasar su lengua en sus labios y sonreir pervesamente mientras se dirijia hacia una casa , seguía caminando hasta que desaparesio en la oscuridad de la noche.

CONTINUARA...

BUENO AMIGOS A QUI LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ANTES QUE NADA LES QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN ESTADO LEYENDO MI HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN QUE COMENTAN DE ELLA, PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE OTOGRAFIA, YA CORREGI UN POCO A VER COMO ME QUEDO, JAJAJAJA ESPERO NO TENER MAS ERRORES,

GRACIAS Y ADIOS...


	4. 3) el encuentro

3) EL encuentro.

Estaba alguien corriendo por una casa enorme, La persona que corria por toda la casa para buscar una salida , miraba hacia atras y veia a una persona o un ser maligno alcasandola y al parecer la iba a matar,siguio y siguio corriendo pero no se fijo que habia una alfombra mal acomodada provocando que su pie tropesara con el bordado de la alfombra y se callera, La persona quien la venia persiguiendo se dirijio hacia ella ,estaba oscuro no se alcansaba a ver su rostro de ese sujeto ,no se veia nada hasta que el rayo de la luna ilumino una filosa katana y unos ojos rojos sangre , Era un chico pero tenia una sonrisa llena de maldady la persona quien estaba tirada era una chica la cual se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ese chico ,empezo a gritar y a quererse mover y le vantarse pero no lo pudo lograr ya que esa persona la agarro del brazo y jalandola hacia a el la lastimo ,para despues tirarla en el suelo y levantar su espada hacia ella para clavarsela pero antes de clavarsela murmuro algo que dejo atemorisada a la chica el cual se rio de ella y le clavo su espada causando que el cuerpo de la chica salpicara varia sangre y callera en su charco de su propia sangre y muriera no antes de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Naviki se desperto gritando y llorando.

- Noooooooooooooo - grito desgarradoramente y horriblemente se abrazaba a ella misma y se agarrara la parte lastimada de su cuello y lloraba.

El grito desperto y alarmo a su abuelo y a su mama los cuales al oir el tremendo grito de espando y de dolor que habia dado Naviki.

- ¡Naviki! que te sucede - i le dijo su mama ya entrando a su habitaccion la cual se encontraba sentada y abrazada a si misma en una orilla de su habitaccion mientras lloraba y se agarraba su cuerpo y su cuello.

- Naviki , que te sucede - dijo su abuelo abrazandola junto con su mama.

La chica al verlos junto a ella, los abrazo ambos mientras lloraba.

- Abuelo , Mama que bueno que estan aqui - les decia a un abrazandolos y llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Que te pasa Navi , por que gritaste y estas llorando de esa manera? - le dijo su mama preocupada , mientras la abrazaba y consolava a su hija.

- Mama soñe que ese ser me mataba - decia con lagrimas, mientras se abrazaba a si misma y se agarraba su cuello .

Su abuelo la miraba fijamente para despues abrir los ojos completamente sorprendido y angustiado y ala ves enojado.

Acaso ese demonio perverso le habia hecho esto a su ñieta, lo cual se alarmo y abrazo a Naviki ,haciendo que su hija y Naviki se sorprendieran.

- Navi no te preucupes todo va estar bien hija, no temas de acuerdo - le decia su abuelo a un abrazandola.

Despues de tanto estar hablando y aconsejando a Naviki se quedo profundamente dormida...

- ¡Papa que esta pasando, por que estan atacando ami hija! - decia la mama de Naviki furiosamente y tambien angustiada por lo que le estaba pasando a su unica y presiada hija, su padre la miro de manera seria y serena.

-Tranquilisate por favor Kasumi.

La cual se tranquiliso y se sento en una de las silla del despacho, era muy grande el despacho donde estaba hablando con su papa.

- Se que lo que esta pasando no espara tomarlo con calma hija - le decia su padre poniendo las manos en su escritorio y mirando a su hija ,la cual tenia su cabeza agachada.

- Pero tienes que calmarte y serenisarte , tu sabes que como ellos juegan con los sentimientos de las personas y deves acordate que no tienes que encariñarte tanto con la gran cazadora de demonios tienes que recordar que ella ...pero fue intorrupido por su hija, la cual habia levantado la cabeza y se habia parado desesperadamente de la silla haciendo que esta se callera.

- ¡Callate ,no te atrevas a decirlo padre! - le dijo su hija llorando.

El cual la miro tranquilo.

- Hija sientate...

- ¡No papa!.

- Kasumi Wakeshima te e dicho que te sentaras - le dijo de manera amenasante y mirandola serio.

Kasumi lo entendio y se sorprendio por la actitud de su padre, se sento en la silla que habia tirado.

-kasumi debes de enterder que debes dejar tu miedo y tu odio a un lado eso no teva a servir y ni alludar en nada ,deves de ser capas de controlarlo todo para que esos seres no te ataquen ,recuerda que tu tambien eres una cazadora de demonios - le dijo sonriendole - Y tambien debes de recordar que eres madre y tienes una hija o al menos que no la consideres tu hija.

kasumi lo miro sorprendida.

- Claro que la considero mi hija y lo es - le dijo mirando su padre seriamente .

- Que bueno que pienses de esa manera ,debes recordar siempre protegerla y quererla de acuerdo.

-Si padre . le dijo sonriendo alegremente y abrazandolo,

Ya eran las 7:00 de la mañana hacia demasiado frio, Naviki se desperto y se paro a ballarse , a un su mama y su abuelo no se habian despertado ,abrio la cortina y vio la nieve caer lentamente y ala ves rapidamente,que bien esta todo tranquilo se dirijio hacia su espejo y se vio el vendaje del cuello se destapo y vio que ya no tenia ninguna marca de colmillos encajados en su piel.

- Que bien no tengo ya nada - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Despues se cambio.

- Bien creo que mi mama y mi abuelo no se han despertado, voy a comprar un delicioso pastel para desayunar - les dejo una nota diciendoles que se iba atardar un poco y despues iba apasar por el pastel, se salio y se dirijio hacia la avenida de siempre para conducirla hacia la casa de regalos de japon ,iba caminando y se entretubo viendo un arbol de sakura el cual estaba cubierto por la nieve.

-Que bonito luces - decia con tranquilidad y paz.

Hasta que una voz mas fria que la nieve la saco de su tranquilidad y paz.

-Miren a quien tenemos aqui si es la tonta imadura que no se fija por donde camina.

Naviki al oirla esa voz voltio inquietamente y furiosa , ahi estaba ese chico demoniaco el cual le tenia un odio y rincor imaginables ,el cual la habia mordido y lastimado cruelmente,al verlo cerro un puño ,el chico se percato del puño que habia formado la chica y se burlo.

- Valla, valla que bien ,aparte de tonta y dramatica , demente.

-Naviki se enojo.

- Como te atreves a decirme eso tonto ,aqui el unico demente y a parte desquiciado eres tu - le dijo sonriendo alegremente - Ademas esa no es la manera de hablarle a una dama decente grosero.

El chico la miro de arriba y abajo sonrio para despues cerrar sus ojos.

- ja ,tienes razon eres una chica - los abrio de nuevo y la voltio a verla - Quizas tengas el cuerpo de una chica pero la actitud no es presisamente de una dama decente - le dijo burlescamente.

El chico empezo a caminar.

- AHHHHHHH pero como te atreves a decirme que no soy una dama decente , tu presisamente no eres un chico muy decente y que digo ni eres un chico , presisamente,eres un demo...pero no dijo nada ya que el chico se desaparecio para despues aparercer atras de ella , Naviki se percato de que se encontraba atras se iba ir pero la agarro de la mano jalandola hacia el , le puso su mano en su cuello donde la habia mordid-

-Es la primera y ultima ves que te atreves a decirme de esa manera ,ya lo sabes entonces para que lo mormuras y me lo gritas - le dijo ya lastimandola del cuello saco unas pequeñas garras ,provocando que rasgaran el cuello de Naviki haciendo que sangrara un poco .

Naviki lo aparto y se agarro su cuello le estaba sangrando un poco, lo miro enojada y con odio.

-Como te atrevistes a lastimarme de nuevo no ves que me duele.

El chico la miro friamente.

-Entonces si no quieres que te lastime , no hables y digas cosas imprudentes y tontas.

Se escucho unas personas que venian ,voltiaron ambos y vieron a dos personas platicando animadamente, Naviki los miro , paro despues mirar al chico el cual se habia desaparecido totalmente, se sorprendio y siguio caminando hacia la pasteleria y compro el pastel, despues se dirijio hacia su casa , se en cotro a su mama y su abuelo ya parados y tomando te.

- Ya llegastes Navi - le dijo su mama mirandola ,se dio cuenta del rasrruño en su cuello.

-Que te paso Naviki - le dijo su mama agarrandole el cuello.

-No te preocupes mama , lo que pasa es que quise acarisiar a un gato y no se dejo y me rasrruño - le dijo a su mama agarrandose su cuello, no queria ya preocuparlos mas de lo que ya estaban ,ya que ellos tenian que trabajar y cazar a seres malignos,

Empezaron a desallunar el delicioso pastel que Naviki habia traido era de fresa, se lo comian agusto ,pero despues Naviki cambio su cara de felicidad de alegria por una preocupada, triste, asustada y enojada, se agarra el rasrruño que le habia hecho a su cuello, se lo empezo a curar.

Mientras que en otra parte estaba un chico mirando sus manos y principalmente sus uñas , habia sangre la empezo a oler y beber, voltio a ver la nieve y el cielo neblado era hermoso , el lo miraba serio y friamente para despues hacer una sonrisa perversa y burlona y dirijirse hacia otra parte, mientras que desaparecia entre la nieve.

CONTINUARA


End file.
